


Talk Dirty to Me

by round_robin



Series: Kinks in Your Back [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Possessive Behavior, not series two compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/round_robin/pseuds/round_robin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people would say that Sherlock never stopped talking, but John knew exactly what rendered the verbose detective completely mute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Dirty to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Talk Dirty to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029743) by [ogawaryoko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko)



> Just what it says on the tin.
> 
> WARNING: filthy language. The dirty talk tag is not a mistake.
> 
> Not betaed or Brit-picked, and finished like five minutes ago, so if anyone sees a typo, include it along with your comment and I'll be sure to fix it.

Most people would say that Sherlock never stopped talking. He never fulfilled his promise that sometimes he didn’t talk for days on end, and there probably wasn’t a single person down at the Yard who wouldn’t gag him if given half the chance. But John never had thoughts like that, because he and he alone knew exactly what rendered the verbose detective completely mute.

Sherlock turned his head to the side and moaned into his bicep. John was more than happy to hear Sherlock’s groans and moans of pleasure, but that wasn’t what Sherlock wanted. Any noise that could possibly distract from the ones John was making was not only unwelcome, but distracting. And if there was one thing Sherlock hated, it was being distracted.

“That’s right, my love,” John smiled as he pumped away at Sherlock’s arse. “Not a peep out of you. You were a right bastard today, so I don’t think you should speak anymore. Besides,” with a particularly rough thrust, John made Sherlock almost slam into the headboard. One hand came up to brace before letting John continue. “Wouldn’t you rather think about my cock in your arse?

“Yeah, you love it when I drill you like this,” John sighed, pulling out almost all the way, and then thrusting back inside. A barely suppressed squeak dripped from Sherlock’s lips. “You love it when I push inside you so hard, it feels like my cock is going to come out your mouth. Because you can’t get enough of this cock, can you?” One harsh hand came down, slapping a red handprint onto Sherlock’s left arse cheek.

“This beautiful arse of yours was made for me. Made to swallow me up. Because an arse like this? No way it was meant to just sit there. No, you were never meant to be a top, Sherlock, because how could anyone resist this delicious piece of flesh?” Another smack. Then John brought both hands down to kneed the warm muscle. “Part of me can’t believe you waited so long. Denying the world a piece of this? That’s just cruel, Sherlock.”

John leaned forward, covering Sherlock’s back with his body. As he kept up the pounding rhythm he’d set, John whispered in Sherlock’s ear. “But I’m still glad you let me be the first. Because now? No one is ever getting a piece of this.” A rough squeeze with both hands. “Because now it’s _mine_.” Pressing a small kiss to the back of Sherlock’s ear, John sat back up behind the other man.

“It’s mine to do what I like with. And do you know what I’m going to do tonight? I’m going to pump you so full of my come, you’ll be leaking it for days. I’m going to fucking _ruin_ you. That way, no one will want you. Because you’re mine.” The last few words were punctuated with three quick thrusts before John dropped back into rhythm. “And the world should know it.”

The words were harsh, but they both knew John didn’t mean it. It was all part of the game that turned Sherlock on to no end. Hearing how much John wanted him was glorious. Hearing what John was going to do to him—all those filthy, dirty things—flicked Sherlock’s switch so hard it almost broke. To Sherlock’s ears, hearing John belittle him just proved how much the older man loved him. That the usually kind doctor was willing to turn his very, very blue vocabulary on the man who held his heart said a lot. And Sherlock loved every dirty fucking word.

“Yeah,” John sighed. His hips started moving a little faster, but he wasn’t going to come yet. No, he would wait for Sherlock. “I’m going to fucking fill you up until you can’t hold anymore, then I’ll plug you closed. Keeping everything I put in there inside. Then, when I feel like it, I’ll fuck you again. And you’ll be so dirty, I shouldn’t even touch you, but no one else is allowed to touch your arse, so I have to, now don’t I?”

John fell silent for a few seconds. His hips completely stopped moving as he tried to rein himself in. True, this turned Sherlock on and that’s why he did it, but John was only human. How could he resist the images that came along with the words he was saying? He wasn’t going to follow through on them (for one, he had work in the morning, for another, they didn’t have a butt plug) but damnit if it wasn’t hot to imagine doing it. Maybe someday.

When John had managed to pull himself away from the brink of orgasm, he started on a new track. “You have such a greedy little arse hole, don’t you? All you want is to pull me inside and have me fuck you until you pass out.” The fluttering spasms from Sherlock’s body almost had John stopping again. But he could feel Sherlock under him. He was close. So John had to press on. “Christ, you’re tighter than any pussy I’ve ever had. And you know that too. You fucking love that. That you’re the best I’ve ever had—and I’ve had a lot, so you know what that means.

“And you love when I fuck you like this. Mounting you like a dog mounts a bitch. You can’t get enough of it. Because it lets you feel every inch of me, while I slide in your tight, wet—”

“John!” Sherlock gasped out, silencing the dirty litany. Sherlock shook under John’s hands. The feel of John’s cock inside him combined with the lovely, filthy talk was too much. His body seized up, tremors rocking through his arms as his cock spurted across the bed sheets. With a loud groan, John followed Sherlock over, thrusting a few more times before burying himself inside the love of his life.

In one last white-hot burst of pleasure, everything stopped, leaving them both panting and exhausted.

Tired though he was, John took great care in pulling out of Sherlock and lowering him down onto the bed. He followed quickly, spooning behind the taller man and gently carding his hands through Sherlock’s sweaty hair. “Alright, love?” John whispered.

“Yes,” Sherlock nodded. He turned his head, just enough to place a small kiss on John’s lips. “Thank you,” he smiled.

John smiled back and wrapped his arms tighter around Sherlock. “Anything for you.”

Burying his head in the back of Sherlock’s neck, they both drifted off to sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series that can be read in any order, and none of the stories necessarily take place in the same universe. But they all have one thing in common: kink.


End file.
